Laika Anne Moon's Diary
Cover Paws off my diary! July 6 I always thought diaries were for dumb little puppies, but ugh! I just need something to vent to. I can’t post anything on my blog, or those idiots from school will see it, and the last thing I need is something else to get harassed over. No one understands me. I know, that’s like, just about the most typical teenaged ghoul thing to say. But I really mean it. I don’t know of a single monster who understands me. My family doesn’t understand, and I don’t have any friends. Okay! I get it! I’m weird! I might even be crazy, but like, whatever. I don’t care. And Mom just always tells me not to act so “weird,” and that that would help. But I just wanna be me! I don’t care if no one likes me! I just want to like myself! And if that means dying my fur in crazy patterns, then I will do it! And no one will stop me! July 15 You know what I always wanted? A boa constrictor. They are SO cool! I hate all the little cutesy pets. I just think they look weak. But snakes are just so fangtastic. And they aren’t slimy, like people think. They have smooth, dry scales. Having a pet would be neat. It would be like having a real friend, who couldn’t judge me. Monsters are jerks sometimes. Why is it so hard to understand that I just wanna live my life? I don’t care if I don’t act like “normal ghouls.” Mom’s been getting under my fur again. It’s like having fleas, except that the fleas can ground you if you try to scratch them. Anyway, this is all stupid stuff I’m filling my diary with, but it’s raining and I’m bored. I just wanted to take my bike out today. Dad helped me fix up his old motorcycle for my fourteenth birthday, and I got a custom paintjob and everything! But Mom says I can’t go for a ride in the rain, so I’m stuck in the house. Whatever. July 25 Harriet, Hunter, Luna, and Clawdette keep messaging me on Tomblr. I know it’s them, even though they’re just going by “Anonymous.” Yeah, guys. Big mystery. They were some of the most popular Werewolves in middle school, and I’m sure that’s not going to change in high school. I told them to leave me alone. They keep saying really mean things to me. It’s all over Fearbook, too. As if I don’t have enough problems! They won’t stop finding really embarrassing and gross pictures and putting my face on them. Anyway, the pictures are all over Fearbook now, so I guess I can’t even show the tips of my ears in public anymore! Just what I needed. Thanks guys. I think I’m going to go to bed and not come out for a couple decades. August 10 I hate writing the dates! They just keep reminding me that summer is more than half-over. I’ve spent the entire summer wishing I never had to go back to school. And guess what else? I KNOW Mom and Dad have been reading this diary. So now they know all about what Harriet and the others were doing online. Anyway, they’ve been really upset. They can’t even talk to the other Wolves’ parents about it, because their parents just keep saying that their pups didn’t do anything wrong. Mom seems convinced that she knows how to make this all go away. She wants me to grow my hair long, stop dying my fur, stop riding my motorcycle, and stop wearing my leather bands. She wants me to calm down in phys. dead, and start acting like “all the other ghouls.” But I’m not like the “other ghouls!” I just want to be myself. Besides, even if I turned into some kind of pretty little princess, the other Wolves at school would still hate me. Because they know I’m different. Even if I dressed differently, and acted just like them, I’d still be different. And they already know. Dad’s been a bit better than Mom, though. He’s been stalking around like house like he’s tracking a squirrel or something, with a big dopey grin. He keeps asking if I’d rather not go back to school in the fall. Uhh, yeah Dad. I’d LOVE to not go back to school. Parents are so weird! August 11 I just don’t want to think about anything anymore. I’m watching one of my favorite crappy movies. I’ve seen it so many times, I have it almost completely memorized. It’s about these Aliens, and they get stuck in the rain. They go to a castle to try to use the phone, but it turns out that the guy who owns the castle is actually a Normie! And there’s some drama and stuff that happens, and the Normie does some mad science and creates this weird Normie-monster thing. There’s a lot of singing, and weird costumes. I know in some places, people all show up in costume and watch it together and sing along with the cheesy songs. I want to do that someday. And if anyone says anything mean about my costume, I’ll just tell them I don’t care. Anyway, I’ve got sort of a marathon lined up. Lots of old Normie movies with crappy special effects. Those are the best! This helps me take my mind off of the whole stupid Internet drama, and my parents being weirdoes. I’m done writing for today. My favorite part’s coming on! August 13 My parents surprised me today. I’m still trying to decide whether or not it was a good surprise. Apparently, they’ve been talking to my dad’s sister, Aunt Lupe. She lives pretty far away, and my parents said I should go to stay with her for a while. I’ve only met Aunt Lupe a few times, and she seems really nice, but I didn’t really understand. It turns out that she lives in the same house where she and Dad grew up, and that it’s pretty close to the high school that Dad went to. I didn’t know this, but Dad says his high school was the very first school to ever take different types of monsters. He said he went to school with Vampires, Zombies, Sea Monsters, Phantoms, Goblins, and all other different kinds of monsters. He says the teachers are really strict on bullying, but really kind and fair, especially the principal. That part sounds grr-eat! Starting over at a new school would be completely clawesome. But I know Mom doesn’t really like Aunt Lupe all that much, so why would she agree to let me stay with her? And how long will it be before I see my parents again? Are they looking out for me, or just trying to get rid of me? Am I… some kind of embarrassment or something? She’s picking me up in a few days. I guess it doesn’t really matter. They’ve made up their minds. August 23 I’ve been here at Aunt Lupe’s for a little while. We haven’t talked much. She seems okay. It’s kind of weird to see a Werewolf without any pups, though. All of my older brothers and sisters are off living their lives, and I’m not really close to any of them. Most Werewolves have a bunch of pups, but not Aunt Lupe. She isn’t even married! We haven’t really talked much, so I still don’t know her that well. It’s kind of nice, though. She mostly stays out of my fur, and I stay out of hers. It’s really different than being home! She’s not always checking on me. She was even surprised when I asked permission to go to the maul today. She just said “Of course, Dear. Have fun!” That simple! Wow! Anyway, I went to the maul, and there was this Sea Monster ghoul at the food court. It was really weird, though, because her blue scales were turning black right in front of my eyes! I asked how she was doing it. She seemed really nervous around me. I’m not surprised. A lot of monsters think I’m “intimidating.” Whatever. Anyway, she said she was cold, and her scales turn black when she’s cold. I told her it was clawesome, and then I got out of there to look for some clothes. I hope she isn’t really afraid of me. I mean, I don’t care if she is. I just kind of hope I actually make some friends here, and she looks like she’s probably old enough to go to Monster High. If everyone here thinks I’m some kind of creeper, then that isn’t going to happen. I’m not a creeper! I just thought her scales were pretty, that’s all. August 26 I had my first real conversation with Aunt Lupe today. She asked if I was happy, and I told her I was. She asked me about the bullies back home, and I told her I didn’t want to talk about it. She told me basically the same things that Dad did, about how the Headmistress at Monster High was really good at her job, and wouldn’t let anything like that happen to me. I’ve been thinking a lot about that, and I’m really not sure I buy it. The principal back home never cared. I asked Aunt Lupe how she could be so sure. She just smiled and said, “She never let anyone bully me, either, and that was twenty years ago! Now? I’m sure it’ll be even easier for you, Dear. Don’t be afraid. You aren’t alone.” I had never thought about it that way. I know I’m not some completely weird, broken freak or anything. I’m just kind of used to being treated like that. I can’t even imagine someone trying to be mean to Aunt Lupe, either, and she’s so nice. I know I’m not really that nice. I’m kind of prickly. Maybe I can let my guard down at Monster High? I won’t, until I know it’s safe. But it’s still nice to think that maybe someday I’ll finally be able to feel something like normal. September 1 I made my class schedule today. I’m really excited for phys. dead. It’s always been my favorite class, and I’m really good at sports. I’m also taking art, creative writing, monster lit, clawculus, and mad science. It should be a pretty fun scaremester. I’m just curious what else there is to do at Monster High. Aunt Lupe said that, when she went there, there were a lot of different clubs, and that it was really easy to start your own. I wonder what kind of clubs there will be. I definitely want to try out for a sports team, or maybe a few if I have time. I just kind of want to get involved. Maybe I’ll be able to make some friends that way. September 6 My letter came in the mail. It’s not too big of a deal. I’m ready. I’m tough, and I can handle anything this school throws at me. Heck, I don’t even really care that much if I make any new friends or not. I don’t care whether anyone likes me or not, as long as I like myself. I’m strong, and I intend to take care of myself. I’m going to be true to myself. What’s the worst that could happen? I’m not even going to think about it, because I know everything’s going to be fine, or my name isn’t Laika. I know I’m fangtastic. And that’s all I need to know. Category:Diary